The invention relates to a method for the storage of deep-frozen goods in a freezer having a speed-controlled compressor.
In domestic freezers, the goods are usually stored at a temperature of approximately −18° C. or at slightly lower temperatures. This temperature value is the temperature which can be measured at the hottest position in the freezer at the core of the goods stored there. The compressor usually has an ON/OFF control which is controlled by means of temperature sensors which detect the inner temperature of the freezer space. This ON/OFF control results in temperature fluctuations inside the goods and in particular at their surfaces. The ON/OFF control is also used when speed-controlled compressors are used. Before the compressor is switched off, it is admittedly throttled down to the lowest possible speed, but a switching off of the compressor is not thereby prevented. The reason for this is that the ratio which can be established in practice from the highest to the lowest speed is too low in order to achieve long-term operation at −18° C., on the one hand, and to ensure a sufficient cold output when the highest permitted ambient temperature is present, on the other hand. The ratio which can be established from the highest to the lowest speed of the compressor would have to be much larger here. This cannot be realized from a technical machine aspect.
In order to still have a sufficient performance reserve even for high ambient temperatures, it is necessary to give the compressor correspondingly large dimensions. One is thereby forced to use an ON/OF control at normal ambient temperatures in order to obtain a freezer space temperature of −18° C. This ON/OFF control results in conventional compressors in switching cycles of e.g. 3/h or, when speed-controlled compressors are used, of 1/h. The deep-frozen goods are exposed to temperature fluctuations by these ON/OFF processes and the quality of the deep-frozen goods suffers from this.